buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Warrior
"Skull Warrior" ( Dokuro Musha) is an attribute themed after demonic and undead creatures, including Yokai. List of Sets with Skull Warrior Cards *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *X Character Pack 3: Alright!! 100 Yen Darkness Dragon (JP) *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ~Black Autodeity~ (JP) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *X Special Series 1: Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation VS Hundred Thunder Demons (JP) *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 2: Miracle Fighters ～Miko & Mel～ *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *Promo Cards List of Skull Warrior Cards Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune *First Omni Beast Messenger, Goishi Goma *Premature Passing, Bibikawazu *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Aftermath, Gagaku *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku *Closed Wise, Yoroi Nezumi *Companion Katana of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Composed, Kageitachi *Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou *Demon Kid, Hiunmaru *Disperser of Conflagration, Shiromizuchi *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Evil Ocular Arts, Yamigitsune *Flame of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Godly-speed, Natsubame *Humanoid Beast, Yaejako *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi *Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi *Magatsu Flames, Yamigitsune *Moss Wall, Fudogame *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Resurrected Dragon Bones *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Shutting Out the World, Yoroinezumi *Snake Princess, Setsuna *Steel Head, Helmet Bear *Steel Wall, Beheading Crab *Strength Summoner, Kotenso *Treachery, Jakikarasu *Undefeatable, Setsujishi *Undying, Benishojo Size 2 *Almighty, Dokakusai *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Cat Shadow, Aoihime *Defiant, Sabifukuro *Elusive Phantom, Kirimogura *Flash of Purple Arc, Hyojuro *Flash Strike, Yamaihebi *Gale Conflagration, Amakujaku *Outlander, Bokunryu *Scorpion Armor, Kenrosai *Solemn, Zogesennin *Sword Mountain Jailer, Oniyamaarashi *Tempest, Garo-oh *Thunderclap, Goraiko Size 3 *CHAOS Kimensai *Evil Sins, Shumokuzame *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Freak-Wrist Beast Lord, Ziun *Heavenly Vengeance, Full-equip Kannon *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gishingyuki *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun *Lynx-eyed Military Deviser, Keiganryu *Martial Artist, Osumi *Revelation Tactician, Keiganryu *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh *Tumultuous Omni Lord, Ziun Impact Monsters Size 1 *Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, "Akuten Haba" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dungeon/Katana) *Merchant of Darkness, Jin (Dungeon/Katana) *Yamigitsune Hidden in Garments (Darkness Dragon/Katana) Size 3 *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dragon/Katana) List of Skull Warrior Support Cards Katana World Spells *Demon Way, Arakuyou *Demon Way, Jigokuezu *Demon Way, Jugonrensa *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Return to the Underworld Impacts *Demon Way, Ukishizumi Ikusabune Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune *Premature Passing, Bibikawazu Size 1 *Companion Katana of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune * Flame of Magatsu, Yamigitsune *Humanoid Beast, Yaejako *Snake Princess, Setsuna *Strength Summoner, Kotenso *Undefeatable, Setsujishi Size 3 *Heavenly Vengeance, Full-equip Kannon *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gishingyuki *Lynx-eyed Military Deviser, Keiganryu *Martial Artist, Osumi *Revelation Tactician, Keiganryu *Premature Passing, Bibikawazu *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Impact Monsters Size 1 *Yamigitsune, "White Fire, Shigaisoshi" Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, "Akuten Haba" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dungeon/Katana) Category:Katana World